barneyfandomcom-20200216-history
Joseph Phillips
Joe Phillips is a song writer for the Barney franchise. His first song he wrote was the song Imagine a Place which debuted in A Day in the Park with Barney. About Joe Phillips Joe Phillips is the owner and Operator of Joe Phillips Productions. It was founded in 1996 in Dallas, Texas from 1996-Present. Joe was also a compser/ instructor at Full Sail University (a private college in Orlando, Florida) Highlights * Musical Director for over 200 television episodes of Barney & Friends on PBS * Original music composition for the Angelina Ballerina Television Series * Music composition / production, sound design, and onsite mixing for Barney Live shows Barney Projects Songs Written= #Imagine a Place #Puttin' On A Show #Games #We Are Little Robots #Camp WannaRunnaRound (song) #A Hiking We Will Go #Ten Little Pennies #Clean Up! Do Our Share! #Sailing Out Over the Ocean #The Construction Song #Oh, How I Love Trees #When You Have a Ball #Roll, Roll, Roll the Ball #In and Out the Windmill #It's a Fun, Fun Sunny Day! #Why #Gonna Have A Picnic #The More We Crank The Handle #Every Animal Talks In Its Own Special Way #The Adventure Song #The Butter Song #Count the Stars #It's Halloween Night Tonight #If A Stranger Talks To You #Saying "Be Careful" Means I Love You #My Tummy #When I'm Old Enough to Join the Band #You Might Like Something New #I Can Do #Being Together #Riding on a Bike #Knights' Dance #Christmas Is Our Favorite Time Of Year #Wrap It Up #Ten Little Snowflakes #Sharing Together #What Will We See at the Zoo? #The Land of Mother Goose #What Would I Do Without My Teeth? #Anything Can Happen #Blue Jay Blues #The Dino Dance #A Rock N Roll Star #Rock Like a Monkey #Everybody Needs a Nap #The Idea Song #The Caboose Rides in the Back #Up Is Up and Down Is Down #Run, Run in One Place #Music Is For Everyone #The Pudding Song #In and Out the Circle #Shapes #It's a Wonderful World of Shapes #A Swing is a Beautiful Thing #Dancing, Won't You Come and Join Me? #We're Having a Party #Toss It Out a Window #If You're Angry and You Know It #I Love Birthdays #Captain Pickles (song) #When I'm Old Enough to Join the Team #The T Game #Riding in a Race Car #I Hear Music Everywhere #A Friend Like You #Flying in a Plane #Playing the Shapes #If All The Snowflakes #Fire Safety Medley #Hurry Hurry Put the Suit On #The Wind #The Parade Song #Everybody Dance #Mr. Moon #The Superhero Song #I Look a Little Scary, But I'm Not #Here We Go Again #It's Party Time #Where The Wind Takes Us #We're All Friends |-| Albums Produced= Bbs cd.jpg|Barney's Big Surprise! Live on Stage (1997)|link= Barney's Big Surprise! Live on Stage 51H3DTJZY9L. SY472 BO1,204,203,200 .jpg|Barney's Great Adventure: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack (1997)|link=Barney's Great Adventure: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack Barneyforbabiesloveandlullabies.jpg|Barney For Baby: Love and Lullabies (2000)|link=Barney For Baby: Love and Lullabies Barney Rocks CD.jpg|Barney Rocks (2000)|link=Barney Rocks Startsingingwithbarney.jpg|Start Singing With Barney (2003)|link=Start Singing With Barney TheBarneyBoogie(Album).jpg|The Barney Boogie (2004)|link=The Barney Boogie (album) 61Q4MPKJXAL SL500 AA300 .jpg|Barney's Colorful World! LIVE! (2004)|link=Barney's Colorful World Live! (Soundtrack) B000A0GOPA 01 SCLZZZZZZZ .jpg|The Land of Make-Believe (2005)|link=The Land of Make-Believe (album) Perfectlyplatinumalbumcover1.jpg|Perfectly Platinum: 30 Dino-Mite Songs (2009)|link=Perfectly Platinum: 30 Dino-Mite Songs Trivia * The music for Kids for Character was all done by Joe Phillips. * Joe Phillips was the musical director behind Barney Live! The Let's Go Tour. External Link http://www.joephillipsproductions.com/ Category:Credits Category:Song Writers Category:Music Directors